


Everything the Light touches

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224| Cody Gets a Hug, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Exhaustion (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Getting Together, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66 doesn't happen, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Quinlan Vos, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: 5 times all Cody sees of the Jedi Temple is the Halls of Healing, plus the 1 time he gets to see other parts of the Temple.As Commander and friend of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody knew he would be one of the few of his brothers to get to go into the Jedi Temple. However, he had thought he might to get to see more than just the Halls of Healing during his visits to the Temple.(Chapters 1 to 5 set during the Clone Wars, chapter 6 is set at the end of the Clone Wars - this chapter is a sequel to One with the Force.)
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody & Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 43
Kudos: 314





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same universe as my other story One with the Force (so I made a series). I had no idea after posting that one that I would get a bunch more ideas to go along with it. Plot bunnies, what can you do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cody turned to his left hearing his General sigh, Cody smirked seeing the unimpressed look on Obi-Wan’s face as the Jedi glared down at his left foot currently in a bacta cast. As if sensing Cody’s gaze, Obi-Wan turned to face him with an eyebrow raised, looking really fed up. “You know General, if you didn’t want to have to deal with a broken foot, you shouldn’t have tried to kick that droid,” commented Cody in a deadpan voice. Although, he was pretty sure he had been unable to hide the mirth he was feeling off his face.

“Thank you for that assessment Cody,” retorted Obi-Wan, his voice as equally dry as Cody’s. “However, I hardly think you are one to talk,” the Jedi added with a pointed look at Cody’s own right leg that was in a bacta cast.

Cody shrugged with his arms raised in surrender. “Ah, but I am not a Jedi who can use the Force to ease my landing after a high fall.” He then smirked at his friend, “I _also_ know how to avoid breaking my foot when kicking droids.” He chuckled to himself when he heard Obi-Wan muttering to himself about how he was never going to hear the end of one mis-timed kick. As he looked at the Jedi on the next bed over, Cody felt the usual rush of feelings he had when in the Jedi’s presence. He had been serving with Obi-Wan for nine months now, and slowly, he had come to realise the fierce protectiveness and care he had for the Jedi went beyond the normal feelings for a friend. He was in love with his General, something he knew he could never act on. As much as Obi-Wan insisted they were friends, Cody knew that he could never confess his growing feelings to the other man. Obi-Wan was his General and Commanding Officer. It wouldn’t be appropriate for him to mention his feelings. He respected Obi-Wan too much to put him in that position.

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked at the ceiling. Cody also titled his head and just saw the blank white ceiling he was beginning to view as standard for a Medbay. Whether they be on ships or the Jedi Temple’s Halls of Healing. “I do wish Healer Corra would hurry up,” muttered Obi-Wan. As much as Cody was finding his General’s predicament amusing, he did have to admit, he was itching to get out the Halls. Although, it wasn’t because he wanted to get away from a medical setting, but because it just felt wrong, as a clone, to be treated in the Jedi’s Halls of Healing.

Cody realised he must have been broadcasting his uneasiness in the Halls because Obi-Wan turned to look at him. “At ease Cody. You are not the first of your brothers to be treated in the Halls and you will not be the last.”

“But I am just a clone Sir,” replied Cody quietly.

Obi-Wan’s blue eyes flashed in annoyance. “None of you are _just_ clones,” he retorted sharply. “You are our men, and when you are injured, it is only _right_ and _fair_ that we treat you as well as we treat each other.”

Cody could do nothing but nod in response. It was comments like that, that had Cody falling for the Jedi. In the nine months the 212th had been formed, Obi-Wan had made it a point to get to know all of his men’s names, and had not disguised his disgust at them only having numbers. He encouraged them finding their own names, he took delight in seeing what painted designs they came up with for their armour. He was firm when he needed to be, which was rare. If Cody was having to discipline one of his brothers for a stupid prank, you would usually find Obi-Wan somewhere in the background laughing behind his hand. Cody still had suspicions that over half of the prank wars had been not so innocently started by a comment made by the General to one of the men. Obi-Wan _wanted_ the men of the 212th to become individuals and quite happily offered his friendship to all of the men. How could Cody _not_ fall in love with the man?

Cody was drawn out of his musings when the green twi'lek, Healer Corra, walked into the room she had situated Obi-Wan and himself in. “Good! Obi-Wan, I am glad to still see you sat here,” the Healer commented with a wide smile.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and huffed, “that only happened once, and a long time ago at that! Are you going to mention it _every time_ our paths happen to cross?”

“I still mention it because still, to this day, it amuses me _greatly_ ,” chuckled Healer Corra.

Cody looked between the two Jedi with interest, it wasn’t often he got to hear about his General’s past. For all that he was open with the men, Obi-Wan didn’t often reveal things from his past. Whether it was because he didn’t feel it was interesting or, and Cody hoped he was wrong on this, whether Obi-Wan thought no one was interested in getting to know _him_.

As Healer Corra approached Cody to check that the bacta cast had done its job in healing the break in his leg. Cody turned back to Obi-Wan and asked, “what did you do?”

Healer Corra smirked as she removed Cody’s cast and moved towards Obi-Wan to check his cast. “Do you want to tell the good Commander here? Or shall I?”

Obi-Wan just narrowed his eyes at Healer Corra and after he sighed, he looked at Cody. “There isn’t much to tell. I was twelve years old. I had miscalculated a jump on one of the Padawan aerial obstacle courses and broke my right leg in three places.” Cody winced at the mental image of his young General breaking his leg in three places. His one break hurt like nothing else he had felt, but three breaks at once? Ouch.

“Well, are you going to continue?” smirked Healer Corra, as she stepped back after removing Obi-Wan’s foot cast.

Obi-Wan sighed as he pulled his boot back on his foot. “Admittedly, despite your _constant_ pointed comments. After I fell, everything is a little hazy.”

Healer Corra smiled, “I am not surprised, we had you on some pretty strong painkillers. Which _should_ have knocked you out while the bacta cast did its work.”

“I’m guessing the painkillers didn’t knock him out?” asked Cody, he knew his eyes would be shining with amusement. His General was always strict on the men staying put to be treated by the medics and always led by example. So, the thought of their strait laced General, actually ditching medical treatment was hilarious.

“No, they did not,” responded Healer Corra with a shake of her head. “You see, I left the room to inform Obi-Wan’s Master about his injury. I left thinking that the painkillers helped Obi-Wan go to sleep. However, I return, not five minutes later, with his Master, to an empty room.” Healer Corra chuckled to herself, “his Master was the perfect picture of panic. We were stumped, there was only one door in and out of the room and we had stood in front of it.”

Cody was mesmerised by the story Healer Corra was telling, it was better than any recent holo drama he had read or watched. What also was mesmerising was the blush steadily deepening on Obi-Wan’s cheeks, but Cody forcibly pulled his gaze away from his General back to Healer Corra.

“After about twenty minutes of looking in the Halls, I get a comm from Master Yoda,” amusement reflected in the Healer’s eyes as she did her best Yoda impression. “Lost a Padawan the Halls have, I believe. Fell from the ventilation shaft into the middle of my living space and a meeting with Master Windu, he has.” Cody fell forwards laughing, he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears as his sides hurt so much from laughing. Cody looked back at his friend to see Obi-Wan had buried his face into his hands as he groaned in embarrassment.

Healer Corra cast Obi-Wan a fond look and gently patted his shoulder. “So, we collected Obi-Wan from Master Yoda’s quarters and made a note to never give him those painkillers again. We also made sure to place bars over every entrance to the ventilation shaft within the Halls of Healing. So, you do have a lasting legacy within the Halls Obi-Wan,” she smirked.

Obi-Wan looked up from his hands to roll his eyes at Healer Corra, “thank you so much for the walk down memory lane Healer Corra. But are we free to go now?” asked Obi-Wan as he stood from the bed and placed his brown robe on. Cody also got to his feet after replacing his leg armour and picking up his helmet.

Healer Corra nodded, “you are both free to go. But Obi-Wan, do please use the door.” And with that she disappeared from the room into the depths of the Halls.

Cody began laughing again, and tried to contain his laughter when Obi-Wan turned his unimpressed gaze on him. “Don’t say another word about this,” warned Obi-Wan.

“I promise General,” Cody agreed. However, Obi-Wan only said not another word, which generally implied not speaking about whatever the subject was to the person involved. So, Cody felt no guilt whatsoever about planning on telling the story at that night's 212th monthly gathering. As he followed his Jedi out of the Halls of the Healing, he thought with a smile, what the other man didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very good at writing people pining or getting together, but I hope this chapter is enjoyable anyway. This chapter is based on a line in One with the Force.

Cody could admit to himself, that his current predicament was because he had gotten distracted. Usually he was the model solider and Commander. However, his growing feelings for his General, often led to his eyes straying over the battlefield to watch the swirling and twisting light of his General and his General’s blue lightsaber. He had watched Obi-Wan for a handful of seconds, but that was all that was needed for him to be struck by a blaster bolt to his mid-section. He had staggered on his feet, trying to remain upright but lost his battle with gravity and had slumped in a heap on the ground. He was lying on his back, watching as blue and red blaster bolts streaked across the sky. His even breaths turned to gasps and as his vision began to grey at the edges, he knew he was dying.

Not wanting his last sights to be his brothers fighting and dying and droids strewn across the battlefield. He tilted his head, and found the impressive sight of his General. Obi-Wan was turning, somersaulting and flipping in the air as he took down all droids close to him. Cody smiled beneath his helmet; he really had fallen for the Jedi. He was a kind and gentle man, but someone who was fiercely protective of those he considered friends. Cody’s smile dimmed slightly, thinking that he had never gotten the opportunity to confess his growing feelings for the Jedi. But then he considered perhaps it was for the best, as he was dying, it would have been cruel to leave Obi-Wan behind.

While lost in his thoughts, Cody didn’t realise the fighting had come to an end, with a victory for the 212th. He only realised this, when the face of his General was suddenly blocking his view of the sky. His helmet was gently pulled from his head, and he found himself staring up at a pair of worried blue eyes.

“Cody?” questioned Obi-Wan, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Only noticeable to someone who knew him well.

Cody frowned, hating to see his Jedi so worried. “I’m o’kay,” he slurred.

Obi-Wan’s face dropped in horror. He hastily took off Cody’s chest plate and rested his hands on Cody’s wound. Cody didn’t even flinch, there was no pain, and he was getting to pass on in the presence of the man he loved. “You are _not_ going to die today Cody,” Obi-Wan growled in frustration.

Suddenly, Cody felt a light presence emitting from his wound, it grew bigger and bigger. He jerked in surprise, he felt care, protectiveness, determination and _love_. What was surprising was that he was not feeling these feelings. He felt strength return to him, and he lifted his head to see the wound disappearing. Obi-Wan was healing him. They were Obi-Wan’s feelings. Obi-Wan _loved him_. His heart soared at the realisation that Obi-Wan felt the same.

However, Cody’s elation died quickly. Once his wound was completely healed, he watched as Obi-Wan’s hands began to shake. He darted his head up to look at Obi-Wan’s face and in horror saw as his General’s eyes rolled back as the Jedi slumped heavily to the ground, his breaths nothing more than whispers.

“Obi-Wan!” Cody cried out. He grasped the Jedi’s shoulders tightly and shook him. “No. Nonono _nono!_ ” Cody called for a medic, his eyes not moving away from Obi-Wan. This couldn’t be happening. Not when he realised there was hope for his love to be returned. Obi-Wan wasn’t supposed to die healing him. Cody had been created with the sole purpose of fighting for and protecting the Jedi. He lifted his head slightly and yelled across the battlefield, “ _Patch!_ ” He desperately hoped the medic was in hearing range.

It seemed the Force was on his side, because within seconds, Patch was knelt across from him. Patch looked between the unconscious Jedi and Cody. “What happened to him?”

“He healed me, but then he just collapsed,” Cody’s voice remained even by force of will.

Patch rolled his eyes and cursed. “Kriffing Jedi.” Patch snapped into his commlink asking for someone to get into contact with General Skywalker, and that they needed to do it _now_.

Cody just let his thoughts drift away, his eyes not straying from Obi-Wan’s face. Just when he thought he would finally suck up the courage to tell the Jedi how he felt, sensing that his feelings were returned. His General had to go and pull some self-sacrificing jaro.

He lifted his General up so the Jedi was resting against his chest, more or less sitting in his lap. Cody then rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s chest, reassuring himself that the man he loved was still breathing.

* * *

Thankfully they had been able to return to the Jedi Temple within a few hours. Obi-Wan remained unconscious, but General Skywalker informed them via comm that it sounded like Force exhaustion and that Obi-Wan should be fine after resting, but it was best to get Obi-Wan to a Jedi Healer to make sure. He also informed Cody that he would try and meet them at the Temple.

As Cody followed the stretcher bearing his General into the Halls of Healing. He had a sinking realisation that in a war, he might have to see the Jedi in the Halls often. As much as he hated seeing Obi-Wan in the Halls, he would bear it to remain by the side of the man he loved.

He sat in a chair next to the bed Obi-Wan had been placed on. Silently, he watched as Healer Corra determined what was wrong with the unconscious Jedi. She stepped back with a sigh as she rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead, “I thought I had already warned you against doing this again Obi-Wan.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Cody, his heart thumping in terror. His hands clenched tightly on the armrests of the chair.

Healer Corra looked up at him and smiled. “Have no fear Commander. He will recover just fine; he just needs to sleep off the Force exhaustion.”

“What is Force exhaustion?” asked Cody, his shoulders relaxing, knowing Obi-Wan would be alright.

Healer Corra moved around the bed to sit in the spare chair next to his own. As she faced him, she began to calmly explain, “it is when a Jedi uses their own life Force for an act, in Obi-Wan’s case, Force healing. Using a Jedi’s life Force, drains them and leaves them feeling exhausted. In cases like Obi-Wan’s, all the Jedi needs to recover is sleep.” She then looked at Obi-Wan with a fond smile and shook her head. “It is also not the first time Obi-Wan has done this.”

Cody rolled his eyes, why was he not surprised that Obi-Wan had done this before. Then he looked closer and saw the saddened look in the Healer’s eyes. “Healer Corra? Are you alright?”

She reached over and patted his hand. “Yes Commander. I am just remembering the last time Obi-Wan did this. It was his last mission as a Padawan.” She paused and her eyes took on a far away look, Cody looked between her and the man on the bed in surprise. Shocked that Obi-Wan had done this as a Padawan, why hadn’t his Master stopped him? It sounded like something a Padawan shouldn’t even attempt. “He was fighting a Sith Apprentice, the Sith had mortally wounded his Master, leaving Obi-Wan to fight the Sith alone. It was how he earned the rank of Jedi Knight.” Cody’s heaved a heavy breath, feeling sorrow for his friend and the man he loved. He didn’t know about the fight with the Sith Apprentice. Obi-Wan had never said a word. Cody knew how heartbroken Obi-Wan would have been with his Master mortally wounded and probably blamed himself for his Master’s injury.

Healer Corra the continued. “After the fight, despite Master Jinn telling Obi-Wan not to. Obi-Wan Forced healed Master Jinn.” She shook her head, “but he gave too much. Jinn was healed instantly, but Obi-Wan drained himself.” At Cody’s confused looked she added, “he almost killed himself.”

Cody was horrified and looked at Obi-Wan, on instinct he reached out and clasped hands with Obi-Wan, comforted by the warmth of the Jedi’s hand. “Does he ever listen?” he muttered. Now knowing that Healer Corra’s comment meant that she had obviously told Obi-Wan to never Force heal again, and Obi-Wan listened to her. Well, until he saved Cody.

Healer Corra laughed, “he does listen, but he is stubborn. If he feels something needs to be done, he’ll do it regardless of what has been said.” She then stood and clasped Cody on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you to watch him,” she then quietly left the room, leaving Cody alone with his thoughts.

Cody sat and watched the Jedi on the bed. Thinking back on his conversations with the other man. Obi-Wan never mentioned his Master, Cody thought that perhaps Obi-Wan’s Master had died and his General didn’t like reliving it. However, as Healer Corra said, that was not the case. Master Jinn had survived thanks to Obi-Wan’s actions. It left Cody wondering why Obi-Wan never spoke about Master Jinn, he never mentioned the man’s name, Cody only learnt of the name from one comment made by Anakin, and now Healer Corra. Knowing his General like he did, Cody realised Master Jinn probably did something to upset Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan being who he was, would have dealt with it by avoiding his former Master.

Cody was suddenly pulled from his thoughts hearing a groan. He turned his head and was met with the sight of Obi-Wan’s eyes flickering open. He watched as Obi-Wan squinted at the ceiling in confusion. Cody could see the moment Obi-Wan recognised where he was, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in panic, “Cody!” he exclaimed.

Cody instantly reached over and grasped the Jedi’s wrist. “I’m here General. I’m okay.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes met his, and the Jedi heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank the Force.”

“I wouldn’t thank it just yet,” stated Cody. Glad to see his General was okay, but remembering the panic he had been feeling the second Obi-Wan collapsed in front of him. “You di’kut! What did you think you were doing?”

Obi-Wan just stared back at him, “I was stopping you from dying. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Cody shook his head, “I’m a clone. I am expendable! I am-”

“You are _not_ expendable to me!” snapped Obi-Wan. The Jedi pulled himself up to lean against the headboard of the bed. His blue eyes burning with frustration. “You and your brothers are individuals, and I will protect each and every one of you until my dying breath.”

In a moment of bravery Cody leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his General’s. “Don’t,” he whispered pleadingly. “Don’t say you would die for us.”

“You’re important to me Cody,” murmured Obi-Wan. “As a Jedi it is my duty to protect all beings.”

Cody shook his head sharply, his forehead still gently pressed against Obi-Wan’s. “You don’t know what it was like. I watched you heal me and then you just collapsed.” His voice cracked on the last word and he clenched his eyes shut. “I can’t lose you. I especially can’t lose you from something you were doing to save me.”

A gentle hand came up to rest against his cheek. “Cody,” whispered Obi-Wan. “I couldn’t sit back and watch you die. I _couldn’t_.”

Cody flickered his eyes open and leaned back a little to look Obi-Wan in the eye. Seeing the care for him in Obi-Wan’s eyes, Cody finally felt brave enough to confess his feelings. Knowing full well he was breaking GAR regulations.

“Sir…I know what I’m about to say is breaking regs…but after today I can’t let this go unsaid any longer. You can transfer me out the 212th if you feel the need to…but I have to say this.” Cody watched as Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in alarm at the mention of a transfer and opened his mouth to protest. Cody silenced him with a raised hand. “I have served with you for a year General. And in that time, I have fallen for you deeply…I’m in love with you.”

Silence met his words. Cody pulled back even more and refused to look at Obi-Wan, he had gambled and obviously lost. He must have misunderstood the feelings he felt from Obi-Wan. Just as he was about to push himself up from his chair, a hand quickly reached out and pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed. In his surprise his brown eyes darted up to meet Obi-Wan’s blue ones.

Obi-Wan was staring at him with a soft look on his face. Then with his free hand, Obi-Wan rested it against Cody’s cheek. “Dear Cody, I won’t be transferring you anywhere. I…I love you as well.”

Cody’s heart soared, but then he saw the look on Obi-Wan’s face. So, reached out a hand and brushed some hair away from Obi-Wan’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Obi-Wan sighed and moved his hand that was against Cody’s cheek so that he could hold the hand that was previously brushing back his hair. “Just…I have never really been good enough…and as much as I love you. I feel like you would be better off with someone else.”

And Cody’s heart broke hearing the sure way Obi-Wan just dismissed himself as not good enough. And Cody needed to shut that down fast.

“Hey,” Cody said sternly, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand gently. “I don’t know who or what taught you to think like that about yourself. But listen to me. I love _you_. Over the past year I have seen the type of person you are.” He chuckled to himself thinking about the past year serving with his General. “You are kind, brave and despite the trouble you seem to throw yourself into, I love _all of you_.”

A cautious smile slowly started to form on Obi-Wan’s face. “I might need to be reminded every now and then.”

Cody smiled and pressed his forehead against his General’s. “I will always remind you how much I love you General.”

Obi-Wan leaned back and smirked at him, “I think it’s about time you call me Obi-Wan, don’t you?”

“I love you Obi-Wan,” said Cody. He then leaned forward and finally, _finally_ , pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s. While he wasn’t Force sensitive, he could have sworn that he felt the Force sing with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaro – death wish, insane act of reckless stupidity.
> 
> Di’kut – idiot.


	3. 3

As Cody entered the waiting area of the Halls of Healing, he smirked to himself seeing Obi-Wan sat on the last chair in the row. His partner was bundled up in his brown outer robe, slumped against the wall, continuingly blinking, in an attempt to keep his eyes open. While Obi-Wan was being treated for his Force fever in the Halls, he had been updating Rex and General Skywalker via comm on the mission the 501st were now embarking on instead of the 212th. The men of the 212th were happy to have an extra day of leave time on Coruscant, but not at the expense of their General. As he approached his partner, he took in the sweaty brow and dimness to the blue eyes he could get lost in. He knelt in front of the Jedi and placed a comforting hand on his knee. “What’s the word?” he asked softly.

Obi-Wan looked down blearily at him, “the hypo spray Healer Corra gave me will treat and flush the fever out of my system in the next two days. So, I am able to return to the Negotiator with you, but no missions until Patch confirms the fever is gone.”

Sensing that Obi-Wan needed a little longer until he was able to stand up, Cody moved so that he was sat in the chair beside Obi-Wan’s. He reached an arm out so that he could wrap the arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, he then gently tugged his partner so that Obi-Wan could rest his head in the crook of Cody’s neck. He smiled into the copper hair when he heard Obi-Wan sigh and his shoulders loosen.

“I hope you apologised to Anakin for me, I know he was expecting to have some leave time for himself and his men. Rather than completing our mission instead,” croaked Obi-Wan, his voice rough from all the coughing and sneezing he had spent the day doing.

Cody shook his head, “of course I didn’t apologise.”

“Cody-”

“It is not your fault you got sick cyare,” interrupted Cody, he rubbed a hand up and down Obi-Wan’s side comfortingly. “Yes, the 501st were due leave but they were the only available force not tied up in a campaign, it is not your fault they were chosen to go instead of us.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I hate this.”

“Nobody likes being sick cyare,” smirked Cody. He titled his head slightly and smiled when he caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan rolling his eyes. He then felt his partner burrowing against him, Cody winced, thinking that his armour would be digging into the Jedi. He tried to push Obi-Wan back a little, while saying, “wait cyare, I’ll get you back to the Negotiator where you can be more comfortable.”

“Not yet,” moaned Obi-Wan, he pressed his face against Cody’s neck.

Cody frowned in concern and laid a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead. He didn’t like the fever heat he could still feel. “Are you sure you don’t need to stay here?” he asked, his eyes searching for a Healer.

“Hm…I’m sure,” replied Obi-Wan quietly.

“You still feel warm,” commented Cody worriedly, he titled his head back a little, in an attempt to look at Obi-Wan’s face.

“It’s because the fever is muddling my Force presence,” replied Obi-Wan in a hoarse voice. “While a normal fever only tires your body out, because Force fever attacks both a Force users’ body and Force presence, it makes us a lot warmer and more tired. I promise, Healer Corra said I can return to the Negotiator with you.”

Cody relaxed at the explanation. “We’ll wait a few more minutes, then I’ll take you back.” He smiled when his only answer was an absent-minded hum of agreement.

Cody thought back to the day before when Obi-Wan became ill. Just like any ordinary flu, it came on quick and left Obi-Wan stumbling into a seat in the mess. The men had been very concerned, Boil and Waxer had been on the brink of attacking the poor shiny on his first shift cooking in the mess, thinking the shiny must have poisoned the General. Patch, their lead medic, named for always having bacta patches on him, had rushed over and confirmed Obi-Wan only had a fever. When their General had stated he had Force fever, notable to him because his sense of the Force had been dimmed, Patch had immediately commed for a transport to take Obi-Wan to the Jedi Temple from the docked Negotiator. All the while grumbling about Jedi, the Force and the troublesome combination they both made, determined to give him grey hair.

Hearing small voices, Cody turned and smiled at the sight of a small group of younglings entering the waiting area with their Creche Master. Being a clone, he didn’t have a lot of experience with children, but he often felt lighter in the presence of small children and their innocence. Although, in this case, the lightness he was feeling could have been due to the younglings in front of him being Force sensitive. He felt Obi-Wan turn his head and looked down to see his partner observing the younglings with a small smile.

“They must be due their yearly physicals,” murmured Obi-Wan. “They are being very well behaved if that is the case.”

Cody snorted, “I thought all Jedi younglings were well behaved.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head up and looked at him with a small smirk, “that is a common assumption, but not always correct.”

Cody raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “really?”

Shaking his head with a light chuckle, Obi-Wan said, “you have met Quinlan Vos dear one. Do you think he suddenly became the way he is when he was Knighted?” Cody paused in thought, Obi-Wan had a point. He could not imagine General Vos being a well-behaved youngling at his yearly physical. Obi-Wan shifted slightly, his head was still leaning against Cody’s neck and shoulder, but he was better able to observe the younglings. “Take it from someone who grew up with Quinlan. He was _not_ that calm at his physicals.”

Cody snorted in amusement, “what were you like?” he asked. Always eager to learn about his partner, as he watched the younglings await their turn, he tried to picture Obi-Wan that small.

“I’ll have you know I was the model youngling,” commented Obi-Wan in a mock arrogant voice. His head titled back so he could smile at Cody.

“Until you became a Padawan and escaped the Halls through the ventilation shaft with a leg broken in three places?” he prompted with a smirk.

Obi-Wan sighed, “ugh, you are never going to forget that are you?”

“No,” chuckled Cody, as he pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. He then watched as Obi-Wan observed the younglings, he couldn’t quite figure out the look on his partner’s face, but he thought it resembled wistfulness. “Are you considering taking on another Padawan?”

Obi-Wan hummed in thought, “I would like to, I do miss teaching. But not with the war on. I’ll probably think about it again once the war is over.” He chuckled to himself, “Anakin keeps asking for a sibling-Padawan.”

Cody smiled and hugged Obi-Wan to him. He let his thoughts drift to the future and he couldn’t deny that he looked forward to a future where he could join Obi-Wan on the Jedi missions that were peaceful, and now those thoughts contained a young Padawan at his partner’s side. He frowned when he heard a sigh emit from Obi-Wan, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” replied Obi-Wan, but his voice didn’t seem to hold any emotion to it. His eyes were focused on the Creche Master. “I was just thinking about my old Creche Master.”

“Did you want to visit them?” offered Cody. He couldn’t deny the interest that sparked within him, he would be intrigued to meet the being that helped raise his partner.

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I can’t. He passed away when I was a Padawan.”

Cody’s chest tightened in sympathy, “I’m sorry,” he murmured into Obi-Wan’s hair. He gathered his Jedi to him a little tighter, trying to banish the old hurt away with his own presence and love. Obi-Wan reached up a hand and gently squeezed one of Cody’s.

They sat in silence a little longer watching the younglings and their Creche Master. Cody looked back down at Obi-Wan and seeing the Jedi starting to become listless again, he gently shook his partner’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you back to the Negotiator.” He then got to his feet, gently pulling Obi-Wan to his feet at the same time. Cody placed one of Obi-Wan’s arms around his shoulders, while he kept one of his around the Jedi’s shoulders, concerned that if he didn’t Obi-Wan might fall over on his unsteady feet.

As they left the Halls into the corridors of the Temple, Cody reflected that as a Commander he was one of the few clones to consistently enter the Jedi Temple. But apart from the ground floor corridors and the Halls of Healing, he had not seen any other part of the Temple. “Sometime you’ll have to show me the rest of the Temple. I’ve only seen the corridors, the Halls waiting area and a treatment room in the Halls.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “you are correct. I promise I’ll show you somewhere new the next time we are both in the Temple.”

Once they reached Obi-Wan’s quarters on the Negotiator, Cody changed them into their sleep clothes. Previously arranging for Waxer to take his shift on the bridge. He then bundled Obi-Wan up in blankets and tucked him into bed with a cup of tea. Once the tea was finished, Cody could see that Obi-Wan was on the brink of sleep, so he moved them so they were lying down on the bed facing each other. His arms encircled his Jedi and firmly but gently, kept Obi-Wan pressed to his chest, so Obi-Wan could sleep in his favourite position, tucked under Cody’s chin.

“Sleep cyare,” he murmured as he ran his fingers through soft copper hair. He felt the moment Obi-Wan drifted into sleep, he pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s head and then let his own eyes close.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a reference I made in One with the Force. I hope you continue enjoying this story and thank you for all the comments!

It was with a great effort and level of practiced control that kept Cody from running into the Jedi Temple towards the Halls of Healing. Five days ago, he had stood in the hanger of the Negotiator and watched as his cyare flew off into the depths of the galaxy chasing worrying news of another Dark Force user. Being Obi-Wan's partner for eighteen months meant that Cody knew the Jedi very well, and so he had known Obi-Wan was very concerned about the news of another Dark side Force user. Cody had believed all Obi-Wan would find would be rumours and half-truths. He was very harshly taught that what he believed was wrong.

The Negotiator had just docked at Coruscant to gather some supplies before shipping out again to meet its General out in the galaxy. However, the plans were changed when Cody received a comm from General Vos. Vos had been going about his duties as a Shadow, but between official missions, he had decided to go and lend a hand to Obi-Wan, which was a good thing he did. He informed Cody that he had found Obi-Wan beaten and bruised lying on the floor and the Dark sider, revealed to be Darth Maul, just seconds away from killing Obi-Wan. Vos had fought Maul, but Maul had escaped leaving Vos with a choice. Chase Maul or scoop Obi-Wan up and transport him to the Jedi Halls of Healing. Without hesitation Vos chose Obi-Wan. Something Cody would always be thankful to the Shadow for. Although, Vos's choice wasn't surprising considering he was one of Obi-Wan's best friends from childhood.

As Cody rushed into the Halls waiting area, he immediately spotted General Vos waiting for him with Healer Corra. "How is he?" questioned Cody, just about keeping his voice even and maintaining his Commander persona.

Healer Corra met his gaze with caring eyes, "he has several broken bones, including ribs. I am going to place him into a bacta tank just to ensure his ribs do not shift and pierce a lung. Otherwise, bacta casts would have been sufficient for his other injuries." The twi'lek healer then wordlessly indicated for Cody and Vos to follow her.

They walked down a corridor that had dimmed lights, Cody wondered if it was to ensure patients did not wake up to glaring bright lights. From his own experiences in the Medbay of the Negotiator, he had to say he preferred the Halls choice of lighting. Healer Corra then beckoned them into a room, as Cody stepped through the doorway, he was met with three large bacta tanks, casting a blue glow in the dimmed room. Movement caught his eye, and he watched as Healer Bant Eerin, the Mon Calamari childhood best friend of Obi-Wan's, was carefully moving around the stretcher where Obi-Wan was lying as she prepared him for being put in one of the bacta tanks.

Cody wanted to rush forward and check Obi-Wan over with his own eyes, he had a feeling General Vos was not telling him everything, either wanting to spare him the mental image his descriptions would bring, or the Jedi Shadow himself was unable to speak of what he saw. His hesitant movements caught Healer Eerin's attention, and she beckoned him forward with a smile. As Cody approached the stretcher, he heard Healer Eerin murmur to his partner, "Cody is here Obi."

He watched as Obi-Wan tried to lift his head, but Cody stepped forward quickly and rested a light hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, preventing him from moving. He swallowed against the tightness of his throat at the sight that met his eyes. Obi-Wan had been changed into a treatment tunic that left his arms and lower legs bare. His arms and legs were covered in bruises and scratches, his right elbow was obviously dislocated, from how his left wrist was lying awkwardly suggested it was broken and his left ankle looked like it was dislocated as well. Cody clenched his jaw tightly, just keeping back the distressed noise that wanted to slip out. He jumped when a finger brushed against his hand, and he finally pulled his gaze up to look at Obi-Wan's face and flinched. His cyare's face was mottled black and blue, his lip had split leaving a small trail of dried blood and there was a cut above his right eye.

"I'm alright cyare," murmured Obi-Wan, trying to smile comfortingly. But all he accomplished was re-splitting his lip open.

Cody carefully ran his fingers through the soft copper hair, "if this is alright. I'd hate you see you not alright."

Obi-Wan blinked heavily up at him, a clear sign he had been pumped full of painkillers. "Promised you I'd show you somewhere new in the Temple when we were both here."

Cody let out a weak chuckle, remembering their last visit to the Halls seven months ago. "This is not what I meant and you know it." He leaned forward and pressed a desperate kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead.

"Obi, I'm just going to sedate you so we can put you in the tank," said Healer Eerin calmly. As she placed her webbed hand on Obi-Wan's forehead, Cody watched as she injected the hypo spray and stayed close to the stretcher as Obi-Wan's eyes immediately began to slip closed.

He stood and watched as the two healers used the Force to carefully lift Obi-Wan up and into the tank once Healer Eerin had placed a breathing mask over the injured Jedi's face. With a murmured promise that she would be back later, Healer Eerin followed Healer Corra out of the room and went to check on the rest of their patients. Cody jumped when Vos stepped close to the occupied bacta tank with a stormy look on his face.

"I'll ask Bant to keep me updated on Obi. I have a Sith to find," growled the Shadow.

"Sith?" questioned Cody with a frown, as far as he was aware Obi-Wan was following news of a Dark sider, not a Sith.

Vos's gaze softened slightly, "what do you know about Obi getting Knighted?"

Even though he was surprised by the change of topic, Cody followed the new direction of the conversation. "I know Obi-Wan killed the Sith Apprentice that nearly killed his Master," he replied. Even though he learned that information a year and a half ago, his chest still tightened at the thought of what his cyare had gone through.

Vos nodded, "well it appears Obi didn't kill the Sith Apprentice. It seems Darth Maul has spent the past twelve years biding his time and planning his revenge."

Terror gripped Cody and he hastily turned his panicked gaze to Obi-Wan; he took deep breaths as he watched as Obi-Wan bobbed gently in the tank. Wasn't it enough with the war and all that entailed trying to break his cyare, now there was a Sith Apprentice determined to kill his Jedi? He felt anger well up inside of him, he wasn't a Jedi like his cyare so he let it build. "If Maul even dares to come near Obi-Wan again… jare'la," he snarled.

"Quite," responded Vos with a feral grin. Vos then stepped close to the tank and smiled as he reached out to gently fist bump the tank close to where Obi-Wan's hand swayed in the bacta. "I'll leave Obi in your capable hands Commander," commented Vos. Cody nodded at the Shadow Jedi and then watched as the other man left the room. Cody knew General Vos would be already considering how best to hunt down Maul, Cody knew he would rest easier with Vos on the case. He had spent the past eighteen months as Obi-Wan's partner watching how his Jedi and Vos got along. From what Obi-Wan had said, it was clear Vos had always been protective of him.

Cody then took a chair from the edge of the dimmed room and placed it directly in front of the tank Obi-Wan was in leaving his back to the door of the room. He placed his helmet on the floor beside his feet and settled himself in for the wait, not wanting to leave his cyare alone for a moment.

* * *

Five hours had past, Healer Eerin had told Cody that another hour in the tank and then they would be able to take Obi-Wan out of the bacta tank. Cody sat slumped in his chair, only allowing himself to doze as he watched as Obi-Wan swayed gently in the bacta. Noting as each cut and bruise faded from his cyare's skin.

His soldier instincts warned him of an approaching figure, Cody forced himself not to move while he waited for the being to be declared friend or foe. He quietened his instincts knowing this deep in the Halls the being would be a friend to his cyare.

Cody listened as the approaching footsteps faltered and paused in the door way of the room. He heard the being heave a shuddering breath before saying in a heartbroken voice, "oh Padawan mine."

With a jolt Cody realised that the being behind him in the entrance to the room must be Obi-Wan's Master. He had only caught glimpses of the long-haired Jedi as they passed in the corridors of the Temple. He couldn't deny that he always tensed at the sight of the older Jedi, protectiveness for his cyare building up inside him. Despite Obi-Wan being unable to speak about his Master Cody knew whatever happened had hurt, whenever they saw Jinn in the Temple Obi-Wan would go quiet, something Cody hated to see.

"What has happened to you little one?" questioned Jinn softly.

Before Cody could consider whether to speak to Jinn or not, a voice from outside the room said, "your ship is ready to depart Master Jinn."

"Thank you Padawan," responded Jinn. Then Cody heard as Jinn's footsteps faded away. Leaving Cody to wonder if he should tell Obi-Wan that his Master had come to see him obviously after hearing about Obi-Wan's run in with Maul.

* * *

Cody walked beside Obi-Wan's stretcher as Healer 'please call me Bant' Eerin guided the stretcher from the bacta tank room to another room. Where Obi-Wan could sleep off the sedative. Healer Eerin used the Force to move Obi-Wan from the stretcher to the bed, situated in a smaller private room that was still lit dimly.

Healer Eerin gestured to a chair beside the bed for Cody. "I need to go and check on my other patients, but I'll be back in a bit to check on Obi," she said as she ran her hand through Obi-Wan's hair. Once she had left the room, Cody leaned his elbows on the edge of the bed. He then decided to remove his armour and remain in his blacks as the night cycle was approaching.

As Cody gently placed his armour beside his chair, a quiet whimper caught his attention. He looked up to see Obi-Wan begin to twist on the bed, his face scrunched up in pain. Cody reached for his cyare, brushing back copper hair just as Obi-Wan's whimpers turned into words. "No! Please no…Master! _Master_ _get up!_ " Obi-Wan's blue eyes flew open as he gasped for breath.

"Cyare!" murmured Cody in a calm voice as he held Obi-Wan's face gently, using his thumbs to brush away the tears that had started to escape his cyare's eyes.

"C-Cody?" gasped Obi-Wan, his eyes flickering between Cody's own brown ones.

"I'm here Ob'ika," he soothed, one hand resting against Obi-Wan's cheek and the other running through the copper hair.

Obi-Wan stared up at him with wide eyes. "He's back…I thought I killed him…but I didn't…I…"

"Hey," murmured Cody, his hand still running through his cyare's soft hair. "It'll be okay."

"But Maul-"

"General Vos is already looking for him," interrupted Cody, not wanting his partner to fly into a panic attack. "It'll be okay."

Obi-Wan sucked in an unsteady breath and reached up to clench Cody's shirt tightly in a white knuckled grip. Within seconds, Cody was pulling himself up onto the bed and situating himself under the blankets. He shifted so he was lying on his back and Obi-Wan was on his side so the Jedi could tuck himself into Cody's side. Obi-Wan rested his head on Cody's chest with one hand still clutching Cody's shirt, while Cody wrapped both of his arms around his Jedi.

"I'm here Ob'ika," he murmured into his cyare's hair. He felt Obi-Wan pull himself tighter into Cody's side in response.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Cody thought Obi-Wan had drifted to sleep, but was surprised when his cyare began to murmur. "Once I saw him…all I can see is him stabbing my Master as I stood by and watched…unable to do anything."

Cody's heart broke at the heartbroken admission and clutched Obi-Wan tighter to him. "But you saved your Master. He is alive because of you."

Obi-Wan just hummed in reply, Cody titled his head down to see his cyare's blue eyes glazed over as he lost himself in past memories. Cody felt his earlier anger rise up, he was looking forward to the day Vos caught up with Maul, because he was going to ask the Shadow if he could get the opportunity to shoot the shabuir in the face. Looking at Obi-Wan's lost eyes again, Cody only had one idea that might bring his Jedi back to him from wherever he was currently lost in his mind.

"I didn't see him, but I heard your Master visit you when you were in the bacta tank," he said softly, his chin resting on Obi-Wan's head.

"Really?" asked Obi-Wan, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Really," confirmed Cody. He leaned forward slightly to kiss Obi-Wan deeply on the lips. For the first time since getting Vos's comm relaxing, knowing his cyare was alright. Perhaps not in mind, but Cody knew once word got back to the 212th about who Maul was to Obi-Wan. Their General would have a whole battalion of men ready to try and make him smile again. Cody mentally prepared himself for the chaos he was sure was going to include a few prank wars. Just so long as Boil, Waxer, Longshot and Gearshift did not bring out the paint again to add to the prank wars he would be happy.

Looking down to see Obi-Wan had drifted to an uneasy sleep, Cody reviewed his last thought. He would put up with his brothers' paint wars just so long as Obi-Wan would smile again. He then let his own eyes drift shut with a light smile, just imaging the surprised looks on the faces of the 212th when they had their by the book Commander giving them blatant permission for a prank war rather than the vague comments from their cheerful General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jare'la – stupidly oblivious of danger, asking for it.
> 
> Cyare – beloved.
> 
> 'ika – diminutive suffix written as 'ika, also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form, e.g. Ord'ika (Little Ordo).
> 
> Shabuir – extreme insult (Jerk, but much stronger).


	5. 5

Cody stepped into the small office that belonged to Healer Corra, the office was lit a little brighter than the rest of the Halls. She had an old looking wooden desk surrounded by three plushy chairs, there were also landscape holos all over the four walls of the cream coloured office. At the back of his mind, he realised that no one in the gathered room was sitting down, they were all standing or leaning against the furniture in the room. But no one was sitting down relaxed.

Cody rolled his eyes beneath his helmet, a quip on the tip of his tongue for his cyare. Yes, he was in a new room of the Temple, but still within the Halls of Healing. However, seeing the disturbed look on his cyare’s face, he held his tongue. As he removed his helmet, he took in the angry and concerned faces of his brothers Rex, Fives and Echo. He then took in the matching disturbed looks on the faces of Anakin, Healer Corra, Healer Eerin and General Windu.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded. His heart was pounding in his chest when he caught the concerned gaze Obi-Wan sent him. Obi-Wan sucked in a steadying breath, something that did _not_ comfort Cody in the slightest.

It was with dawning horror as he listened as Obi-Wan explained Tup’s death and Fives starting his own investigation which led to the discovery that the chips in their heads had nothing to do with controlling their aggression. Cody thanked the Force for Echo’s calmness. As his brother added to the terrible story Obi-Wan was telling. Echo had been concerned that if Fives went and confronted the Chancellor something bad would happen to his batchmate. So, in a fit of desperation as Fives marched off to the Senate, ignoring Echo’s pleas for him to wait. Echo ran to Obi-Wan, who happened to be meeting with Anakin and Rex, as they discussed Fives’s erratic behaviour. After Echo’s explanation, the four of them ran for the Senate, Rex had commed Fox, getting Cody’s batchmate to stall Fives. They had arrived in time and brought Fives to the Halls of Healing. After informing General Windu and Healers Corra and Eerin, the two healers had investigated and then completed a short operation. Proving Fives’s theory. They had removed Fives’s and Rex’s chips and after running tests, discovered that there was a bank of orders stored within the chips. They could not access what the individual orders were, but it was clear that the chips were not designed to control their aggression.

Cody stood silent in disbelief. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Fives. But he didn’t _want_ to believe Fives. If he accepted the chips, it meant that if something went wrong or someone gave an order, he could very well end up killing Obi-Wan, like Tup had done, and that was something that chilled him to his core. But he stared at the two chips sat on Healer Corra’s desk and he knew he couldn’t pretend this wasn’t happening. It was very real.

“Get the blasted chip out of my head _now_ ,” he snapped. Usually, he would be mortified at his behaviour, but he was terrified that in a split second something could go wrong and he would attack his cyare.

Obi-Wan stepped close to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We will dear one. Bant will take your chip out and at the same time Healer Corra will take Echo’s out.”

Cody looked across the small room and noted the protective hold Fives had on Echo. Cody thanked the Force that back on the Citadel, the Force had warned Obi-Wan of danger a split second before their ship exploded, almost killing Echo. Obi-Wan had used the Force to pull Echo back towards the group, meaning Echo escaped with scrapes and bruises. But at least he was _alive_. As professional as all his brothers were, Cody knew the close call had deeply rattled Fives, who had stuck close to Echo ever since the Citadel. His protectiveness of his batchmate ratchet up a notch. Which made it all the stranger that Fives had brushed Echo off and planned to go to the Senate alone. But then, perhaps it wasn’t so strange. Fives would have known he was taking a risk in his desperation, and would have wanted to keep Echo far away from that risk.

Cody nodded in acceptance and leaned into Obi-Wan’s space, resting his head against his Jedi’s. Drawing strength from his cyare’s calm presence.

General Windu walked forward and picked up the two chips sat on the desk. “I will take these and inform Shaak of this. I will ask her to quietly dig into what these chips could possibly be. Obi-Wan, I will inform you if she finds anything and we will discuss what to do from there.” Obi-Wan nodded at General Windu. With some parting words, the older Jedi strode out the room, his face a picture of protective frustration. Cody smiled to himself slightly. General Windu was another good General that genuinely cared about his men.

“Master,” Obi-Wan and Cody turned to look at Anakin who was stood close to his men. “I will start drawing up a list of the men of the 501st and 212th. So, over the next week left of leave time we can get all of our men de-chipped so we can ship out knowing nothing unforeseen will happen.”

“Thank you, Anakin. That will be most helpful,” sighed Obi-Wan. His face creased in a way that suggested a stress headache was on its way. Cody reached up and ran his hand soothingly through the soft hair of his cyare.

Anakin smiled and nodded at his former Master. “As Healer Corra said the procedure takes ten minutes with using the Force to help. All the men in our units will be de-chipped by the end of the week. With their numbers spread evenly throughout the week, we can play it off as them needing up to date vaccines before shipping out for the next campaign so not to alert anyone to the removing of the chips.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, “that is a very good plan Anakin.”

“I did learn some things from you Master,” smirked Anakin.

“Including your sense of humour, I take it,” replied Obi-Wan will a roll of his eyes.

“You are the sass master, Master,” retorted Anakin. At Obi-Wan’s noise of disagreement, Anakin added with a shrug. “If you don’t like being called that, perhaps you should watch who you let your own sense of humour out on when in the Temple.”

Cody snorted in agreement, at Obi-Wan’s mild look of betrayal, Cody leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his cyare’s lips. “He does have a point cyare.” Obi-Wan just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Once Anakin left the office with Rex so they could start compiling a list of the men of the 212th and 501st, also planning to tell the men of both units about the chips, but adding that they must keep quiet about the chips being removed. The two Healers who had remained silent, then directed the remaining four men into a small operating room just down the corridor from Healer Corra’s office. Before Cody could take a good look of the room, Obi-Wan leaned close and murmured into his ear. “I’m keeping my promise, I’ve shown you two _new_ rooms today. That makes four new rooms since I made you that promise.”

Cody rolled his eyes with a sigh, “still not what I meant when I collected you after your treatment for Force fever.” Obi-Wan just chuckled and looked at him with his blue eyes shinning with mirth. Looking more like himself, despite the circumstances, since his run in with Maul two months previously.

After taking off his armour and leaving it in the corner of the room, next to Echo’s ARC armour. Cody went and lay down on the bed to the right of the room, while Echo went to the bed on the left. As he settled on the bed, he observed that Fives was hovering anxiously next to Echo’s bed. He couldn’t catch everything the ARC trooper was saying, but he caught snippets of what must have been an apology. After Echo vehemently denied needing an apology, Obi-Wan stepped forward and gently began guiding Fives to the other side of the room. As he moved himself and the ARC trooper to the chairs on the edge of the room, Obi-Wan gave Cody a reassuring smile. Cody smiled in return, feeling his heart lighten at the kind and caring way Obi-Wan cared for his little brother.

He looked up when Healer Eerin’s face appeared above his. “I’m just going to put you under so I can remove the chip without hurting you Commander.”

“Got it,” he smiled up at the Mon Calamari. He watched as a mask came into view, within seconds he felt himself feel droopy and then everything faded into darkness.

What felt like seconds later, Cody pulled his eyes open to find himself lying in a small private room, like the one Obi-Wan woke up in after being submerged in the bacta tank two months previously. He flickered his eyes to the side and found his cyare sitting beside him, watching him with thoughtful eyes.

“Both yours and Echo’s chips were removed without any problems,” said Obi-Wan as he ran his fingers through Cody’s hair.

“Good,” commented Cody. His thoughts drifted to other horrifying possibilities, where it was his chip, not Tup’s that malfunctioned. He jumped in surprise when a gentle hand was placed on his cheek, he looked up into worried blue eyes.

“It’s alright dear one,” murmured Obi-Wan, he brushed his thumb against Cody’s cheek comfortingly.

Cody shook his head, “but it’s not!” he protested. “And it won’t be until every single one of my brothers have been de-chipped. Until then, they are a risk to you! It –” He was interrupted by Obi-Wan pressing their lips together firmly. As his cyare deepened the kiss, Cody found himself unable to hold back his moan, his hands reached up and grasped the soft copper hair of his Jedi. Cody gasped into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he felt fingers tangle in his hair. When the need to breathe became too much for them, they pulled back slightly, but still close enough that their breaths were warm on each other’s skin. “Obi-Wan…I can’t lose you,” whispered Cody brokenly.

“And you _won’t_ ,” responded Obi-Wan firmly, his blue eye alight with determination.

While Cody knew that his cyare was going to do everything he could to solve the issue of the chips and bring an end to the war. However, Cody also knew his imminent dreams were going to turn into nightmares. Where he was going to watch either himself, or one of his brothers, kill his cyare. He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears just at the thought of what his nightmares were sure to contain.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m here cyare. I’m here,” he soothed, seeming to know where Cody’s head was at.

Knowing that Obi-Wan’s nightmares of his duel in Theed against Maul had only just faded, and he was finally getting enough sleep. Cody looked into his cyare’s precious blue eyes and murmured, “I’ll sleep in my quarters.”

“You will do no such thing,” commanded Obi-Wan fiercely.

“But you need to sleep!” protested Cody, knowing the pressures Obi-Wan put on himself to ensure the safety of his men while on campaigns.

Obi-Wan gently ran a hand from Cody’s cheek to rest on the side of Cody’s head, twisting his fingers in Cody’s dark hair. “You were there for me cyare with my nightmares, so I will be there for you. So, you will not be leaving my quarters for your own. If you do, I’ll just follow you,” Obi-Wan added with a teasing smirk, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Cody snorted in amusement, “stubborn Jedi.”

“I wonder how you ever put up with me,” teased Obi-Wan, as he leaned his head closer to Cody’s.

“It’s a tough job, but someone has to,” replied Cody with a smile. He leaned his head up, closing the gap between them and captured his cyare’s lips in a deep kiss. He framed Obi-Wan’s face with his hands as he ran his tongue over Obi-Wan’s lips, when Obi-Wan opened his mouth, their tongues danced together. Their quiet gasps and moans filled the silence of the dimly lit room. Eventually, they pulled away from each other, Obi-Wan then settled himself on the bed. He shifted Cody so his partner could rest his head on his chest, as Cody listened to the comforting sound of his cyare’s heartbeat as Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his dark hair. He gripped the Jedi’s tunics tightly, praying to the Force that the war would end soon, with both of them left unscathed.

“I’m here cyare. I’ll always be here,” soothed Obi-Wan as he murmured the words into Cody’s hair as he ran a comforting hand up and down Cody’s back. Cody felt himself start to drift to sleep, feeling comforted by the body beneath his. He then felt a soothing presence surround him and realised his cyare was comforting him with the Force as well. Cody drifted into a dreamless sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the +1 chapter. It is a sequel to the ending paragraphs of [One with the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956474), so the next chapter might make more sense if you have read that story first.
> 
> For Fives and Echo's perspective of the Citadel mission and Fives going to confront Palpatine, you can read chapters three and five of [We started this thing together, and that's how we'll finish it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199454/chapters/69101247).


	6. + 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. As it is set within the ending paragraphs of [One with the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956474/), I tried to add fluff, but my brain said no and so some angst found its way into this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Cody was stood in the Jedi Temple's Council room; he had wanted to joke that_ finally _Obi-Wan was showing him somewhere new in the Temple. However, he could not find the words due to the serious situation. In the two years of being partners, Cody had never felt this kind of fear for his cyare before. Obi-Wan was going to face a Sith Lord with just General Windu as back up. His instincts screamed at him that it was all wrong. He was created_ for _the Jedi; he should be_ there! _He should be there to protect his Jedi,_ his cyare. _Cody stood in the wide Council room, ignoring the traffic outside the big windows, ignoring the sunset. Instead he was focused on the holo screen Master Yoda had found from somewhere._

 _He watched with bated breath as Obi-Wan and General Windu fought the Sith Lord. He flinched when he saw lightening streak from Palpatine's hands straight to Obi-Wan, causing his cyare to fall to the floor with a pained grunt. His hands clenched into fists, hating that he was unable to do_ anything _. He wanted to look away from the screen, but found himself unable to do so. His heart was in his mouth when Obi-Wan rushed forward to stand over General Windu who was lying injured on the floor, Palpatine's red lightsaber on a downward arc to deliver a killing blow._

_Obi-Wan's lightsaber crossed Palpatine's, blue and red sabers meeting with a vicious clash, as Obi-Wan forcefully blocked the killing blow. The Sith's face creased in an angry snarl, "you are no match for me Jedi."_

" _We'll see about that. You will not have my Padawan! You will not kill the Jedi!" retorted Obi-Wan with steely determination. A distressed sound slipped from Anakin; Cody knew the younger Jedi hated that his former Master was risking his life to protect Anakin from the Sith Lord._

 _At once, Cody, Master Jinn and Anakin, all realised that General Windu was not able to assist Obi-Wan in the fight. Master Yoda realised it at the same time, with a solemn look, Yoda turned to the three of them and said a one-word order. "_ Go! _"_

_When they reached the Senate, all Cody could do was watch as his cyare crumpled to the carpeted floor of the Chancellor's big office. "Obi-Wan!"_

Cody awoke with a sharp jolt, his heart pounding in his chest. Still feeling the residue feelings of panic from his nightmare. No. Memory. He turned his head and drank in the sight of his cyare alive. It had taken eight days for Obi-Wan to wake up, admittedly seven of those days were spent sedated in a bacta tank. But Cody knew from the devastated look Healer Eerin had worn for the eight days, he knew Obi-Wan was lucky to be alive. Beneath the bacta bandages wrapped around Obi-Wan's torso, Cody knew the deep scorch wound was slowly healing. From the last bandage change, Cody was glad to see the long wound did not look like an angry red colour anymore, parts of it seemingly beginning to scar already.

Cody took a steadying breath and reached out a shaky hand, he gently ran his knuckles over Obi-Wan's cheek. His cyare had awoken for the first time just that morning, thankfully showing that with time he would be fully healed. Cody turned his head and noted that Master Jinn was still asleep in the chair on the other side of Obi-Wan's medical bed. The older Jedi, like himself, hadn't slept much in the past eight days, the proof being the dark circles beneath Jinn's eyes and the state of his unkept, long grey hair. Master Jinn seemed to age each day Obi-Wan's fate remained unclear. Cody was glad that at least Obi-Wan had talked to Jinn before the fight and were planning to sit down and talk to each other, planning to clear the air more between them.

After Obi-Wan had woken up, Anakin took the decision to hunt down General Grievous, knowing that while Obi-Wan had technically ended the war. Grievous still needed to be captured. Obi-Wan had seemed worried at the thought of his former Padawan facing Grievous alone. But his worries were soon soothed, when General Vos, who had come to check on Obi-Wan, volunteered to go with Anakin.

A quiet groan caught his attention, and he watched with a tender look as Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and winced when he aggravated his wound. With his free hand, Cody clenched the armrest of his chair in a white knuckled grip. Angrily recalling the haunted image of Palpatine's blood red lightsaber cutting a deep wound diagonally from Obi-Wan's right shoulder to his left hip. If Obi-Wan hadn't been in the process of severing Palpatine's head from his neck, Palpatine would have been able to put more force into his blow, which would have killed Obi-Wan.

Cody leaned over the bed with its stark white blankets and sheets so he could gently frame his cyare's face with his hands. "Hello there," murmured Obi-Wan in a hoarse voice, his blue eyes blinking continuously, trying to blink away the bleariness of his eyes.

"Hello cyare," Cody murmured in reply. His voice a little choked up, still finding it hard to believe that his cyare was lying in front of him, alive.

Obi-Wan smiled up at him, his blue eyes still a little glazed over from the painkillers. But at least colour was slowly returning to his almost grey skin. "Forgot to say," whispered Obi-Wan, his voice a little croaky. "I got to show you another new room, as promised. The Council room."

Cody tried to smile, he really did, but a sob ripped itself from his throat as his eyes filled with tears. He tilted his head back, staring up at the white ceiling that almost looked cream from the dim lights. He blinked his eyes, trying to force his tears back, his relief at the sight of his cyare on the mend, bringing his storm of emotions to the forefront. A soft hand encircled his left wrist and he was gently tugged down towards the bed. His shoulders shook as another sob escaped his closed lips, before he could look up at the ceiling again, he found his head cradled in the crook between Obi-Wan's left shoulder and neck. Cody buried his face into the crook, seeking warmth, proving his cyare was alive. He closed his eyes, drinking in the presence of his partner. He felt a hand run up and down his back comfortingly as another hand tangled itself in his dark hair.

"Shhh. I'm here cyar'ika. I'm here," murmured Obi-Wan. Cody felt his cyare's chin move across the top of his head as his cyare spoke into his hair.

Cody buried himself closer, ignoring the odd angle his back was bent in, he clenched Obi-Wan's tunic on his cyare's right waist. Wanting comfort, but avoiding all the areas his cyare was covered in bacta bandages. Despite his wishes, Cody felt his eyes start to drift closed. He hadn't had much sleep in the past eight days, and his cyare's comforting presence, combined with his own exhaustion, pushed him towards sleep, as tears still slipped down his cheeks.

* * *

After three weeks, Obi-Wan was deemed healthy enough to be discharged from the Halls of Healing. Cody had safely bundled Obi-Wan in his brown outer robe as he helped his Jedi sit in the hover chair. It said something to how Obi-Wan was feeling that his Jedi didn't protest the use of the chair. Master 'please call me Qui-Gon' Jinn, walked beside them as Cody pushed the hover chair through the corridors of the Temple. He took in the new places with wide eyes, as Obi-Wan pointed out different areas of the Temple the corridors would lead to. After a short lift ride to the tower were Master-Padawan quarters were, they arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters, Anakin had finally gotten around to moving his things into Senator Amidala's apartment, after confessing his marriage to the Council. Where Yoda and Mace had taken great pleasure in informing the Knight they already knew about the marriage. Adding that there was a betting pool on how long the Council thought it would take for Anakin to admit the marriage took place, Anakin was very shocked to discover Obi-Wan had won the bet.

Qui-Gon opened the door to the quarters and as they entered, Cody looked around with interest noting the open plan layout of the quarters, all the walls coloured in the same shade of cream. Immediately to the right of the door was a small kitchen, where Anakin (who had returned from his hunt for Grievous the day before) was busy adding the finishing touches to Obi-Wan's favourite stew. In the kitchen was a wooden table surrounded by four wooden chairs. On the wall to the left of the door was a coat rack, where Anakin's outer robe was already placed, Qui-Gon removed his own and Obi-Wan's robes and hung them up beside Anakin's. A door next to the coat rack, with an old, peeling flimsi note on the door in Anakin's hand writing, informed Cody that the door led to the Padawan bedroom and fresher.

Just behind the kitchen table and chairs was the living space. With two comfortable looking sofas, arranged in an L shape so that the holo screen on the left wall was visible to both sofas. A grey fluffy rug was in the centre of the space with a coffee table on top of it, which was littered with flimsi books. On the right wall was a bookcase, full of more flimsi books, holo photos and little knick knacks Obi-Wan must have picked up through out his life. A door next to the bookcase, _must lead to Obi-Wan's bedroom and fresher_ , he thought. Cody looked down and smiled as Obi-Wan directed the hover chair through the living space to the glass floor to ceiling window. He then realised that it wasn't a window, when Obi-Wan waved his hand and part of the window slid to the left, allowing Obi-Wan to move the hover chair onto the balcony. Cody noticed Obi-Wan's shoulders relaxed as his cyare breathed his first bit of fresh air in three weeks.

He sensed Qui-Gon come to stand next to him, the both of them stood in silence as they watched as Obi-Wan relaxed further into meditation. Cody breathed a sigh of relief, as much as Obi-Wan smiled and reassured his visitors to the Halls, Cody knew his cyare was still feeling unsettled and hoped his meditation would help him feel calmer. He felt Qui-Gon squeeze his shoulder reassuringly, he turned and smiled at the older Jedi. Simultaneously they both turned to sit at the kitchen table and watched as Anakin continued to make dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Anakin announced that the stew was finished. Wordlessly, Cody pushed himself to his feet and walked out onto the small balcony. He knelt beside the hover chair, and reached up to brush some strands of Obi-Wan's copper hair out of his face. His cyare's eyes flickered open, as Cody looked into the blue eyes of his cyare. He noticed that while Obi-Wan appeared calmer, there was still a slight haunted glint in the blue eyes. Cody thought to himself sadly, _that will probably remain for a little while_.

"The stew is ready cyare," he said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but closed his mouth with a quiet click. Cody watched with concern as Obi-Wan directed the chair back into the depths of his quarters. As they approached the table, Cody realised either Anakin or Qui-Gon had moved one of the chairs to the side so Obi-Wan could stay in his hover chair at the table. As the two Jedi set the table and began serving the stew, Cody was the only one to notice the fleeting frown on Obi-Wan's face as he looked at the chair pushed to the side.

Dinner was eaten in silence, Anakin and Qui-Gon sensing that Obi-Wan was not in the mood for conversation. Once dinner had been eaten and the dishes washed and put away, Cody noticed the reluctance of the two Jedi to leave, but Obi-Wan made the decision for them.

Cody watched warily as Obi-Wan moved the hover chair beside one of the sofas and then pulled himself across to the sofa. Cody, Anakin and Qui-Gon all flinched, their hands slightly outstretched in an abortive movement, worrying Obi-Wan could reopen his wounds. Which wouldn't have happened, due to Obi-Wan only being released from the Halls once his wound had sealed, even if he still had to have daily changes of bacta patches to help with healing the scar tissue.

Obi-Wan appeared to ignore their flinches and instead used the Force to push the hover chair towards Anakin, who was stood beside the kitchen table. "You can return that to the Halls."

"But Obi-Wan –" started Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan interrupted his former Master with a quiet glare. "I have been directed to remain in my quarters for two weeks Master. I will _not_ use that chair to move around my own quarters."

Cody realised that Qui-Gon was as intimately aware of Obi-Wan's stubborn streak as he was. So, the older Jedi simply nodded and quietly ushered Anakin out of the quarters taking the hover chair with them. Cody crossed the short space between himself and his partner. "They are only worried about you cyare," he murmured as he sat beside Obi-Wan, wrapping an arm around his Jedi's shoulders.

"I know," sighed Obi-Wan as he rubbed a hand across his face. "I'll apologise tomorrow. But I'm so tired." He added as he leaned his head heavily on Cody's shoulder.

Cody kissed his cyare's head and then turned himself so he was able to place his free arm underneath Obi-Wan's knees. He then slowly got to his feet, carrying Obi-Wan securely in his arms. He then walked towards his partner's bedroom, before he could open the door, the door to the bedroom open with a short wave of Obi-Wan's hand.

"Improper use of the Force?" Cody asked with a smirk.

Obi-Wan just looked up at him with a mock glare, "I'm injured. I get a pass."

Cody snorted in amusement and made his way over to the bed, where he gently lay Obi-Wan against the pillows. He looked around the room and noticed the walls were the same colour as the rest of the quarters, more flimsi books were scattered across the two cabinets and shelves lining the walls, with more trinkets spread all over the surfaces. He looked down when Obi-Wan seemed to startle when he looked at his empty beside table.

"Cyare?" asked Cody worriedly.

Obi-Wan stared at the empty table for a moment longer and then looked up at Cody. "My lightsaber? I can't believe I haven't asked before! I normally put it here! But-"

Cody interrupted the slight panic of his Jedi, by unclipping said lightsaber from his belt and placed in on the beside table. "It's here," he soothed, running a hand though his cyare's hair. "I picked it up that night in the Chancellor's office…" his voice petered off with a slight crack. Still unable to willingly talk or think about what he saw that night.

Obi-Wan looked at him in sympathy and then gently pulled him down onto the bed. Cody shifted himself over Obi-Wan, not wanting to risk putting pressure on the long wound, and settled close beside his cyare. He wondered if they should get changed, but as they were already in light clothing, Cody settled for removing their boots and then tucking them underneath Obi-Wan's very soft blankets.

He curled himself protectively around Obi-Wan, they were lying with Obi-Wan's back to Cody's chest. He nuzzled his nose into his cyare's soft hair, breathing in the scent that always reminded him of a soft rain drizzle after a hot sunny day. They both listlessly fell asleep, taking comfort in each other's presence and surroundings. Obi-Wan, glad to finally be out of the Halls in his own space and Cody was glad to finally be resting on a proper bed.

However, their dreams did not allow them to rest peacefully. During the course of the night, both of them were woken by their nightmares. Cody had to reassure Obi-Wan that Palpatine was dead, he didn't Turn Anakin and he didn't get to send out Order 66 to the entire GAR. In return, Obi-Wan had to reassure Cody that he was still alive, that Palpatine did not kill him and Obi-Wan hadn't been killed by Cody or one of his brothers while under the influence of Order 66.

They both awoke in the morning exhausted, dark circles below both of their eyes. Cody assumed Obi-Wan must have said something down his bonds to Anakin and Qui-Gon, because neither Jedi made an appearance.

So, they had spent the day lying in bed, apart from the times Cody went to the kitchen to get them some food. They took it in turns to comfort the other, Obi-Wan needing reminders that it was over, the Sith Lord was gone. Whereas Cody needed reminders that his cyare was alive and well. The images of Obi-Wan collapsing to the floor of the Chancellor's office once again flashed across Cody's eyes. He sat up and turned so he was leaning over his Jedi. Cody grabbed Obi-Wan's collar and pulled him up into a searing kiss. When the lips below his parted, Cody licked into his mouth, relishing in the taste and slickness of their tongues together.

"That was unexpected, but not unwelcome," murmured Obi-Wan, as he stroked a hand across Cody's cheek.

"We're both here. Alive," was all Cody said in response. His throat tightened as his voice cracked on the last word.

"Yes cyare," smiled Obi-Wan. "We're both alive." The Jedi then pulled Cody down by his collar into another deep kiss. Cody knew it was Obi-Wan's way of proving they were both alive and a way to comfort Cody.

* * *

The two weeks spent in Obi-Wan's quarters were peaceful, only broken by the nightmares that thankfully were lessening every night. Cody had also received a visit from Healer Eerin, she had been working on a serum that would reverse the aging process of the clones, and she had succeeded. Before she had finished explaining all she had to do was inject it into his arm, Cody was already holding out his arm for her.

He turned to Obi-Wan, who was lying on one of the sofas, his Jedi was grinning so wide his teeth were on show. "Thank you Bant," Obi-Wan said thickly.

"Of course," she returned with a smile. She then skipped her way over to the sofa and hugged Obi-Wan despite the awkward angle. "They deserve it anyway, but of course I was going to make sure I could help Cody. You need him. Although, you do really need to get him to call me Bant."

Cody smiled as he watched the two friends interact. Seeing the way Bant was able to draw smiles out Obi-Wan throughout the five weeks it took for Obi-Wan to heal, made Cody feel drawn to the Healer. He knew with time; he would be able to count her as one of his best friends.

He had also gotten to know Qui-Gon very well, the tea visit that had the older Jedi bringing old holos of Obi-Wan as he grew from a young tween Padawan into the young Knight he became were very welcome. He had chuckled seeing the blush that had taken root on his cyare's face, seeing his cyare as a Padawan ignited his interest in his cyare's past, also he was reluctant to hand some of the holos back. Especially the one of a sixteen-year-old Obi-Wan who was being presented with a first-place ribbon at a lightsaber tournament by Masters Windu and Yoda. Seeing the glee and pride on the young face made Cody want to travel back in time to see the tournament for himself.

As if reading his mind, Qui-Gon leaned closer to him. "I'll make you copies of the holos you like." Cody nodded gratefully, Qui-Gon then smirked. "It might also interest you that if you go to the Archives, you will be able to search for holo footage of _all_ past lightsaber tournaments, including the Initiate's. Just type in the name of the Jedi you want to watch in the database and a list of all the tournaments they competed in will show up."

Cody knew his brown eyes were gleaming with interest, after this, Qui-Gon was definitely his favourite Jedi after his cyare. " _Masterrrr_ ," complained Obi-Wan, sounding nothing like the Council member he was, but like the Padawan he used to be. Qui-Gon and Cody just laughed.

While Obi-Wan had to go to an appointment with the Mind Healers, Cody was searching the Archives for the tournament footage, Cody was surprised when Master Windu approached him. "I heard you were looking for footage of a certain mutual friend of ours," Master Windu said with a slight smirk on his face.

Cody nodded, "I am Master Windu."

Master Windu's smirk grew along with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "I also suggest looking up mission records of our mutual friend. He started writing mission reports when he was fifteen, Qui-Gon couldn't be bothered, his reports could be a few sentences long at most. So, Obi-Wan decided to passive-aggressively write longer reports to show his Master how bad his reports were, but I have to say Obi-Wan has a natural flare for writing. His sarcastic humour even shows itself in the written form. Many a night I have read one of their old mission reports as bedtime reading. Shame we can't publish mission reports as novels, their reports put many a holo drama novels to shame." With that, Master Windu turned and walked back through the depths of the Archives, with his feet making not a sound.

Cody had dived for the console he was at and changed his search for mission reports. Finding the list of mission his cyare went on as a Padawan, after he turned fifteen, Cody loaded them onto his own datapad. That night he had woken Obi-Wan from sleep from laughing so hard at seventeen-year-old Obi-Wan's description of Qui-Gon's mortification at realising he had just been shanghaied into standing at a local wedding as a groom in the name of peaceful negotiations.

* * *

Unfortunately, as Cody was discovering, time for healing was often marred with frustration.

Two months after defeating Palpatine, Obi-Wan had finally been cleared to begin light physical training. So, Cody had followed his cyare to one of the training salles, where they were meeting Qui-Gon, Anakin, Vos and Bant. He took in the large space with white walls and wooden floor. He followed Qui-Gon towards the staggered seating for spectators, while the other four Jedi made their way into the centre of the room. The training session had started out good with light teasing and laughter. However, somewhere along the line, while Vos and Anakin had been duelling. Obi-Wan, who had been stepping through katas with Bant, started to get frustrated when his positioning wasn't right and tried to push himself harder with the more physically demanding katas, despite Bant telling him to stop.

"Obi! You can't push yourself too hard!" protested Bant, she had stopped her movement and rushed to stand in front of Obi-Wan. Cody and Qui-Gon had rushed forward from the spectator's stands to the two Jedi to implore Obi-Wan to stop.

"I need to get better! I'm useless like this!" growled Obi-Wan in frustration as he swished his lightsaber from side to side. His tone catching the attention of the two duelling Jedis.

As Obi-Wan went to start a kata that would involve aerial movements, Vos Force jumped his way across the salle and forcefully pushed Obi-Wan so the injured Jedi could not make a jump. "That's enough Obi! Bant is right!" scowled Vos, his dark hair in disarray from his Force jump.

Obi-Wan harshly pulled himself out of Vos's grasp. "I _need_ to train!"

" _Not like this_!" snapped Vos, "you'll only injure yourself further!"

"I am not weak!" shouted Obi-Wan. Cody noticed with concern that his cyare's arms and legs were beginning to shake from the strain they had been put under.

"I didn't say you were!" protested Vos, his dark eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Obi! _Please stop_!" begged Bant, as she held out her webbed hands imploringly. "You were almost killed!"

"Exactly!" snapped Obi-Wan, he threw his hands into the air, thankfully he had already deactivated his lightsaber. "I need to train! I need to get better!"

"For what?" asked Anakin, as he hesitantly made his way across the salle, to Cody's eye, it seemed like Anakin had never seen his Master this desperate to train before.

"Who was I fighting?!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, "we can't let someone like Palpatine get that close to winning again!"

Cody's eyes closed as he realised where his cyare's desperation was coming from and it seemed Qui-Gon realised at the same time. The older Jedi stepped around Vos and Bant, so that he was stood almost nose to nose with his former Padawan. He stopped Obi-Wan's frustrated rant with one word. "Padawan." Obi-Wan froze, it seemed despite not having been Qui-Gon's Padawan for thirteen years, he was still attuned to his former Master's tone of voice.

"Padawan that is _enough_ ," commanded Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan met his former Master's eyes almost defiantly. "Or are you forgetting that myself, Quinlan and Bant remember what happened after you pushed yourself too hard when you were fourteen?"

"That was after a mud slide. It was different," retorted Obi-Wan. Cody swallowed when his throat tightened at the thought of his cyare being so young and injured after a mud slide.

"What makes this injury so different?" questioned Qui-Gon with a tight voice, his arms crossed over his chest. To Cody it was obvious that it was paining the older Jedi to see his former Padawan push himself so hard. Obi-Wan's legs shook harder, Cody wanted so badly to cross the short distance that separated them, but his instincts told him that it was best to wait.

"Because I need to train!" exclaimed Obi-Wan. "Why is that so hard for you to understand!"

Qui-Gon raised his hands and rested them firmly, but gently, on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "The Sith is _gone_ Obi-Wan. The war is _over_. You do not need to train, there is nothing left to fight against. You can _rest_."

Suddenly, as if a rope had been snapped. Obi-Wan's face crumpled, his lightsaber slipped from his shaking hands and he fell forward into the chest of his former Master as he began to cry. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms tightly around his former Padawan, murmured soothing words into his hair. Vos quietly herded Bant and Anakin out of the salle, with comforting whispers to Anakin that Cody and Qui-Gon would look after Obi-Wan, when it was clear the young Knight didn't want to leave his former Master alone.

Cody stepped beside Qui-Gon, he picked up Obi-Wan's lightsaber and attached it to his belt. He then ran a comforting hand up and down his cyare's back as he murmured, "it's all over cyare. The war, the Sith and you don't need to worry about my brothers and I. The Freedom Act means we are safe and taken care of. Palpatine didn't Turn Anakin, your Padawan is _safe_. There is _nothing left_ for you to fight cyare. You can _rest_."

A loud sob tore its way from Obi-Wan's throat, echoing around the room, his cyare pulled himself out of his former Master's arms and clutched at Cody in a tight hug. As Obi-Wan's shoulders continued to shake, Cody ran one hand up and down Obi-Wan's back, while his other ran through the soft copper hair that was currently resting under his chin. He hummed soothing nonsense to his cyare as Obi-Wan continued to sob into the crook of his neck, warming Cody's neck with gasping breaths and warm tears.

"Oh Padawan," murmured Qui-Gon sadly, his midnight eyes glinting with sadness. "You always pile too much pressure on yourself." The older Jedi then encircled both Cody and Obi-Wan in his arms, hugging them both to him tightly.

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Obi-Wan, his voice thick with tears, as he continued to hide his face in the crook of Cody's neck.

"Oh Ob'ika, there is nothing you need to apologise for," soothed Cody softly. He kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head. "It's alright cyare, we're here, we're here."

"You are not alone Padawan. You can share your burdens with us," added Qui-Gon, his voice rumbling as he softly spoke to his former Padawan.

The three of them stood there until Obi-Wan's tears stopped. Cody then gently titled Obi-Wan's head back and brushed away the salty remains of his tears with his thumbs. He kissed his cyare chastely on the lips, "let's go home."

"Home," sighed Obi-Wan, his eyes closed and shoulders relaxing. Wordlessly, Qui-Gon and Cody began guiding Obi-Wan out of the salle and back to his quarters. Once they reached the quiet quarters, Qui-Gon immediately walked into the kitchen and began digging through Obi-Wan's stash of tea. While Cody guided Obi-Wan over to one of the sofas, he sat down and pulled Obi-Wan down onto his lap so his Jedi's legs were stretched out across the sofa, but able to lean his head against Cody's shoulder. Soon Qui-Gon approached them and carefully handed Obi-Wan the mug of tea, the scent of it telling Cody it was the one Obi-Wan saved for when he was feeling a little down. Qui-Gon then sat on the sofa, placing Obi-Wan's feet on his lap. The older Jedi also reached down to pick up the folded blanket that was next to the sofa and spread it out over Obi-Wan.

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence, once Obi-Wan had finished his tea, Cody could see his cyare's eyes starting to droop. So, he took the empty mug out of unresisting hands and placed it on the coffee table, then he tucked the edge of the multi-coloured blanket up to Obi-Wan's shoulders. Within seconds, Cody smiled when he saw Obi-Wan had drifted off to sleep. "That was fast," he murmured with faint surprise.

Qui-Gon's low, deep chuckle got his attention. Cody turned to look at the older Jedi who was watching them with fondness glowing in his midnight eyes. Qui-Gon reached out and soothed the blanket over Obi-Wan's legs. "I got this blanket after Obi-Wan broke his leg when he was twelve. Over the years I found, whenever he was injured or sick, if he was bundled up in this blanket with a cup or mug of tea, he would rest a lot easier."

Cody nodded and then thought back to the times Obi-Wan had refused to sleep during the war. "I could have done with this trick when he was determined to finish paperwork rather than sleep on the Negotiator."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, "as I said to him. He's always piling more pressure than is necessary on himself." The older Jedi then smiled and reached towards Cody so that he could brush away some strands of copper hair that had fallen onto Obi-Wan's face. "The ship was named after him?" asked Qui-Gon.

Cody smirked and nodded. "Once myself and my brothers caught wind of Obi-Wan's nickname, 'the negotiator', the men decided it was the perfect name for the 212th flagship." He then smiled to himself, "all the men loved him. Especially when it become known the General wouldn't discipline them for their prank wars, considering he helped to start most of them."

Qui-Gon suddenly laughed and hastened to cover his mouth with a hand to avoid waking the sleeping Jedi. Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement, "he's always been on the mischievous side." At Cody's questioning look, Qui-Gon's smile turned fond as he recalled memories long past. "I was once told by Obi-Wan's Creche Master that my former Padawan and his friends, when they were Initiates, thought Mace had been looking too stressed and wanted to make him laugh. So, they gathered some violet paint and I'm not sure how, but they managed to put it above the front door of Mace's quarters." Qui-Gon chuckled at the memory. "I was passing Mace's quarters with Master Yoda and we watched as Mace opened the door and the bucket of violet paint fell onto his head, splattering violet paint _everywhere_. Yoda thought it was hilarious and I caught the glimpse of a retreating pack of Initiates running down the corridor. At the time I did not know that one of those Initiates would become my Padawan and through him get to know Quinlan, Bant, Garen and Reeft so well. But I assure you Cody, they never changed their ways from Initiates to Padawans or even to Knights."

Cody chuckled and looked down at the peaceful face of his cyare as he slept. "Hasn't changed his ways since becoming a Master or a Councillor either it appears."

"Seems so," grinned Qui-Gon. "Which I am thankful for. Obi-Wan's sense of humour has always been able to brighten my day. Through sarcastic comments or pranks."

"He is a shining star," mumbled Cody to himself.

Not long later, Qui-Gon excused himself and promised to let Vos, Bant and Anakin know that Obi-Wan was alright, but to save the worried visits until the next day. So, Cody hugged Obi-Wan to him a little bit tighter and let himself drift into a peaceful sleep. Feeling the most at ease since the moment he realised Obi-Wan was going to face a Sith Lord.

* * *

Four months after his injury, and two months of careful physical training. Obi-Wan was finally declared ready for missions. Cody had to admit he was more than ready to explore the galaxy beyond the Temple. As Obi-Wan had finally made good on his promise to show Cody the rest of the Temple. Cody's brothers had already gone exploring, to see the galaxy in peacetime. Many had returned to the Temple and taken the up the Council on their offer to work in the Temple. Some of his brothers worked with Security, some with the Creche Masters, some with the Healers, some in the main Temple kitchen and some went out with the service Corps to work as farmers or explorers. Cody himself, as had a few of his other brothers, decided to remain with the Jedi that they had served with, so Cody had officially been made Obi-Wan's mission partner, something that he had very pleased with.

He was sat in the Room of a Thousand fountains, taking in the large green space and the sound of running water. He understood why Obi-Wan had introduced it as his favourite place in the Temple. Cody was sat in a secluded spot of the Room, where no one would be able to see him, it was the spot Obi-Wan led him to, saying it was where he had always gone when he needed some time to himself. Cody listened to the approaching footsteps that he knew belonged to Obi-Wan, and sure enough when he turned his head, he was met with the sight of the bright smile of his cyare as the Jedi made his way around some shrubs.

"Thought I would find you here," said Obi-Wan brightly. Seemingly pleased to see his partner it what was now, the spot only the two of them knew about.

"Well you did show it to me," replied Cody with a teasing smile.

"So, I did," responded Obi-Wan, as he sat down on the ground beside Cody, his brown robe billowing out around him. He leaned over and firmly pressed his lips against Cody's, they each tangled their hands in the other's hair, quiet gasps filling the silent spot.

Cody pulled back with a smile and tucked some hair behind Obi-Wan's ear. "You seem very happy this morning. Especially after a Council meeting."

Obi-Wan chuckled and then let himself fall back onto the grass, his hands resting behind his head. Cody looked down and felt his breath stolen away by the image of his cyare, lying down totally relaxed with the sunlight streaming through the glass roof turning his copper hair into flames. "We are leaving on a mission tomorrow morning," said Obi-Wan, his face showing how happy he was to finally have a mission. Cody knew Obi-Wan had been battling feelings of self-doubt and being useless, especially with Qui-Gon, Anakin and Vos going out on missions.

Cody moved so he was leaning above his Jedi, his hands resting on the grass either side of Obi-Wan's head. "Do we indeed? Somewhere nice?"

"Very nice," confirmed Obi-Wan with a nod and as he pulled his hands up from behind his head to encircle Cody's waist. "The climate is not too hot or too cold. Just right."

"Perfect," whispered Cody. He let his head drop so he closed the distance between their lips and kissed his cyare deeply. Opening his mouth, Cody felt Obi-Wan do the same, their tongues pressed against each other, Obi-Wan swallowed Cody's moan as he felt his Jedi's hands squeeze his hips. Cody's hips dropped down on top of Obi-Wan's, eliciting a moan from the Jedi. "Been too long cyare," he murmured between kisses.

"I know, just before the end of the war," responded Obi-Wan, who seemed reluctant to pull away.

Cody pushed against Obi-Wan even more, pressing their chests together firmly. "Got so many plans for you Ob'ika," he commented, his breaths mingling with Obi-Wan's.

"We've got twenty-four hours until we leave. Will that be long enough?" asked Obi-Wan with amusement glinting in his ocean blue eyes.

Cody pretended to pause in thought and then shrugged. "Might be long enough."

Obi-Wan laughed as he tangled his hands in the curls of Cody's dark hair as he bent his knees so Cody could rest between his legs. "Here?" asked Cody, looking around at the deep vegetation of trees and shrubs blocking them from view of all of the paths, which also left them out of hearing range of the nearest being.

"You know you want to," teased Obi-Wan, as he tightened his grip in Cody's hair.

In answer Cody kissed his cyare deeply and let his weight fall gently onto Obi-Wan. Their secluded spot filled with quiet gasps and moans, as finally everything went back to normal for the pair. Finally getting to live their lives in peacetime.

* * *

They had just said goodbye to Qui-Gon and Anakin before boarding their ship. Once the ramp had lifted up into the ship, Cody found himself pulled into a deep kiss. "Are you ready to see the galaxy in peacetime cyare?" asked Obi-Wan with a wide grin.

Cody rested his hands on Obi-Wan's hips. "Cyare. I was born ready to see it with you," he said with a smile.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly, "you are such a romantic," he teased. Cody shrugged and then watched as his partner moved towards the co-pilot seat. Cody knew it was because Obi-Wan had no real love of flying, but also wanted Cody to have control. In Obi-Wan's view Cody had been at the mercy of other being's in control for too long, and now wanted his partner to be able to control aspects in his own life. Just when Cody thought he couldn't love his Jedi anymore.

Once they were safely in hyperspace, Cody turned and observed the way that the lights of stars danced in his cyare's blue eyes. In a fit of bravery, and sensing this as the perfect moment, he reached out and grasped one of Obi-Wan's hands in his. "When we return to the Temple will you do me the honour of becoming my riduur?"

In answer Obi-Wan surged towards him exclaiming "yes!" before kissing Cody deeply. The Jedi then obviously found his position of leaning across the pilot chair awkward, because between one breath and the next. Cody found himself with his cyare sat on his lap hugging him tightly as they kissed. Obi-Wan leaned back a little, but leaving their foreheads pressed together. "Yes, I will say the riduurok with you," he breathed softly.

"I love you cyare," murmured Cody. Knowing his eyes were glistening with happiness.

"I love you dear one," replied Obi-Wan. Cody rested a hand against Obi-Wan's cheek, observing the happiness that was plain on his cyare's face. After three long years of war, they were finally able to relax together, their long and happy future together stretching out in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will most likely be future stories set in this verse, a mixture of stories set when Obi-Wan was a Padawan and stories set after this one and One with the Force.
> 
> Thank you for reading and especially thank you to those of you who have commented it means a lot! I hope you have enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Cyare – beloved.
> 
> Cyar'ika – darling, sweetheart.
> 
> 'ika – diminutive suffix written as 'ika, also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form, e.g. Ord'ika (Little Ordo).
> 
> Riduur – spouse, husband, wife.
> 
> Riduurok – love bond, specifically between spouses – marriage agreement.


End file.
